


Birthday Suit

by CampbellB1994



Series: Staged Fics [1]
Category: Staged (TV 2020)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Birthday Suit, Food Sex, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: It's Michael's birthday and David has a very interesting present.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Series: Staged Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145702
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Birthday Suit

“David?” Michael answers the door dressed in his boxers. “Happy Birthday, good thing I didn’t bring the kids now.” Michael sighs. “Come in then, it’s bloody freezing.” David moves in watching as Michael closes the door swiftly pushing the man back against it. “So where’s my present?” Michael leans closer, putting his hand in the pocket of David’s jacket. “Well you won’t find it there.” The scot smirks, trying to flip them so the Welshman was against the door. “Whose birthday is it?” Michael growls, sliding his hand down and into the man’s pocket. “Why is there a packet of icing in your pocket?” David chuckles grabbing the chocolate from the other pocket. “I was going to make a cake but it was a 3 hour drive you know.” He tells Michael it seemed to have a look in his eye, a mischievous look. “So my gift is we make a cake?” The man asks, body still close to David’s who’s back was against the door. “In a sense... you’re decorating. Got to melt this up first. Come on.” David presses a kiss to Michael before handing him the chocolate. “Where do you want me?” David pulls off his jacket as he starts to unbutton his shirt. “Oh I see.” Michael catches on, pressing a few buttons on the microwave and starting to melt the chocolate. “Well in that case, lay down on this.” He tells the other man, hand hitting the kitchen table. “You sure?” David watches as Michael looks up at him. “Whose birthday is it?” He says with a smirk, tapping the table again. 

David watches as Michael dips his finger in the chocolate. “Don’t want it to be too hot.” He tells him, picking enough up on his finger so that he could create a trail from the top of David’s chest down to just below his belly button. “Want to try some?” The man offers, dipping his finger into David’s open mouth. “That’s good chocolate.” David chuckles. “You did get some fancy shit.” Michael moves over David, pressing his lips against his chest, tongue swiping the chocolate off of it. “Feels nice.” The man under him moans, brushing his foot against Michael’s leg. “Tastes good.” He smiles looking back up to David who tries to catch his lips. “That’s not how this works” He teases, moving his tongue further down, following the trail of chocolate before swirling his tongue around the younger’s belly button. “Jesus.” David moans, stomach tensing as a heat moves to his crotch. “Michael.” His foot sliding up to the man’s bum pushing him in closer. “Not yet, pass the icing.” David reaches behind him to grab the icing as he feels Michael start to pull off his boxers. “Where’s this going?” He questions, keeping the icing in his hand. “Trust me.” Micheal says, looking up at David and catching lips for a few moments, the sweetness of the chocolate entering his David’s mouth. “Icing.” Michaels asks again, holding his hand out, this time the bag of icing being dropped into it. 

“See I told you to trust me.” Michael lifts his head for a second. “Yeah, I do.” David pants, looking up at Micheal who licked his lips. “I wonder what the chocolate would be like.” Michael grabs the bowl, swirling his fingers around it before moving to drop some on David who whimpers a little, hand reaching up to grab Michael’s arm. “Please.” He says, Michael moving down to take David into his mouth again. “Taste’s good.” He smiles around David, sliding a hand up to hold his hand as he cums the second time. “Good boy, making my birthday so nice.” Michael praises, moving up to kiss David’s lips, brushing a hand through his sticky, sweaty hair. “Why don’t we go take a bath? Get all this mess off of you.” David nods, clinging onto Michael’s arm as he helps the both of them off the table. “Nice warm bath hmm.” Micheal sits David on the toilet. “Wait there.” He says, bending over the bath to turn the water on. “How did you get so good at that?” David asks, reaching his hand out to hit the man’s bum. “What the teasing or the head?” Michael turns with a smirk, grabbing a bottle of soap and putting it into the bath. “Being able to turn me into a whimpering mess without fucking me?” Michael shrugs. “Practice.” 

“What are you laughing at?” Michael asks, resting a hand on David’s chest. “I got you into your birthday suit on your birthday.” He says, chuckling again. “Not that difficult when you turn up unannounced with chocolate, icing and a proposition.” Micheal tells him, kissing the top of David’s head. “Can you stay?” He asks, dipping the cloth into the water again and brushing it against a bit of chocolate left on his arm. “I can’t, shouldn’t have even come up. Producers are gonna kill me as it is.” He groans, turning onto his front. “Thank you for going along with this crazy idea. Something I’ve been thinking about for a while.” David feels Michael pull him close again. “Anything for my good boy.” 


End file.
